Trinity: An Elf Maiden's Diary
by Kali Kitsune
Summary: Here starts the diary of an elf mainden and a princess of the small. In this diary you will explore the personal thoughts of Trinity as she lives her life. Good days, bad days, boring days. This diary explores every piece of her life. Her personal though
1. The Entries of October

October 13.  
  
So much has happened today. Its so hard to name them all... I suppose I'll star off with the fact that mother and father have finally decided to let Nilannawen live with us. Her parents can no longer grace us with their presence in Middle-Earth. They have died. She didn't tell me how though, so I am at a loss. My best guess would have to be some terrible plague. She must feel really terrible. I saw her a week ago. I was riding my horse, Elowen, towards the northern border close to the limits of Cathedra. I saw her standing there playing a flute. She must have heard me because when I had jumped off Elowen, she stopped playing. From then on we kind of, how should I say this, clicked. She is now officailly my sister... I wonder if that will be a good thing.  
  
She sticks out like a sore thumb here in Cathedra. With red hair and green eyes... she looks strange in this kingdom of brown haired, brown eyes elves, but she thinks like the rest of them... Logically.  
  
I don't understand why they all think that way. It's no fun. They always have to have the facts of everything. I have learned to drift out of reality. Facts are no fun. I perfer the abstract way of thinking.  
  
Ah, yes, once again, I must go and do another royal task *sigh*  
  
-Trinity-  
  
October 13  
  
Yes, I know, twice in the same day. It's amazing how much free time I have on my hands. I woke up at sunrise this morning and rode to the western hill top. It was a beautiful site indeed. The sun a bright fiery red, and the sky was filled with light pink and white clouds. Nilannawen was with me too. She had brought her flute. What mezmorizing melodies she played. They could hypnotize the butterflies in the meadow below us. We weren't up there for long before many of the other elves had awoken. Nilannawen left shortly after, for we both knew that the children would soon rush to the top of the hill.  
  
Once again. I must go. I hear my mother craves a word with me. Very well then.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
October 20  
  
I see I have not written in awhile. It's not surprising. Nothing ever happens here in Cathedra. I think that the most that has ever happened was probably whenever we get visitors. Take for example, when Legolas comes. A large supper is prepared and all of the "important people" as my father calls them, are invited. I don't see why we get all excited when he comes. I have noticed that whenever Legolas visits, Nilannawen is exceptionally quiet... I wonder why. I wonder if she likes him. It wouldn't be the first time one of my friends has felt that way about him. I have noticed another change. My diary entries. I can tell from last month that they are becoming shorter. Less time I suppose. Speaking of time... it is now supper time, and I must go.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
October 25  
  
Nilannawen and myself were called into the throne room this morning. She like usual was looking down at her feet. Father has told me the Legolas will be visiting the kingdom of Cathedra next month. I looked over at Nilannawen and I swear she was smiling.  
  
We went up to the western hilltop mid-afternoon. The gentle breeze blowing on my face. It was wonderful. Right up until Lily, (my little sister) came up there. When she is there, it is so noisy. She doesn't know when to be quiet. She makes me angry. Sometimes I wish as though I were an only child. Either that or just have Nilannawen as a sister. What am I saying... I know she means well, but there are just somethings, I wish she would change.  
  
Well, it is near night, and I must head back towards home. Sometimes I wish I could never leave this western hilltop. It's so beautiful.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
October 27  
  
Looks like rain. Another amaizing thing. It never really rains here in Cathedra. It's a wonder how our land stays so lush and green. I remember once when I was a child that my father told me a story of why it is like this... I wish I could remember. All I remeber is a child, a sorceress, and flowers. Perhaps I will remember it later.  
  
Nilannawen seems to be in a cheerful mood. Her soft sweet flowing melodies have turned into cheerful 'pips'. She must be counting down until Legolas comes. I know that she wouldn't be the only one. Lily too. I am again sitting up here on the western hilltop. Nilannawen had just told me she felt a raindrop. We must head back home.  
  
-Tinity-  
  
October 31  
  
The last time I wrote it rained, and on the way home, we stopped to enjoy the fresh rain. We were dancing and Nilannawen was playing her flute. I wish that day would never end. The fresh rain tasted so refreshing and good. I would have written sooner but while out in the rain, my diary had been soaked. It would have been impossible for me to write on wet paper. I am baffled to a point as well. All of my paper is wet, yet the ink hasn't smudged the slightest bit. Ah well, I suppose it's one of those unexplained phnomenas.  
  
I am happy to say that there is only one more day left untill Legolas comes. The mood of Cathedra has changed from the normal happy mood, to an 'excited lurching in your stomach mood' as Nilannawen has called it. Breakfast is ready, and I am far to excited to write much more, so I must go now.  
  
-Trinity- 


	2. Of Anger and Legolas

*A note from the Author. If you hadn't noticed... Legolas is not mine, Nilannawen is my friend. The only things I own are... Trinity, and the rest of the elves in Cathedra. And this is sort of a self insert story, however no one loves me *sobs*  
  
Love--Trinity (kiwi)  
  
November 1  
  
Well, today was nice... Not only was it one of the few times Nilannawen smiled, but Legolas arrived to day. It was mid-morning and the again "important elves" were waiting at the limits of Cathedra. My stomach had butterflies. It would have been nearly three years since I have last seen him.  
  
The usual hugs and handshakes of the greeting soon passed and we finally went home after what seemed liked hours of waited. Once we got back, we all headed over the meadow below the western hilltop. O' so much food. Probably the most I will ever see in my life. The "Table Topic" as I call it was of many things. How life was in Mirkwood, how the trip was, to just stories... I like usual wasn't listening. Nilannawen was hanging on to every little word of Legolas'.  
  
Ah well, that is all for right now. Father wants me to show Legolas to his room.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 1  
  
Yes, again I have decided to write once more before I sleep. After I had shown Legolas his room. He asked me in to talk. I didn't want to be rude so kindly accepted his offer. I remembered why the two of us had become such good friends when we first met. We have so much in common. It must have been nearly three hours that I had been in his room. We had laughed so many times, but then he looked at me. Now don't get me wrong, he has looked at me many times before. This time it was different. He looked at me intensely in the eyes. I felt uncomfertable, and it was then that I decided to leave. So that leaves me here in my room with questions. I think tomorrow will be a little bit awkward.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 2  
  
And of course I was right. Legolas was acting strangely today. He was... I don't know... It's hard to explain... He approached me today, said he was sorry, and then for the rest of the day avoided me. I am angry with him. This is indeed disturbing... to me anyway.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 5  
  
I am so fed up with him right now. *referring to Legolas* What a jerk he can be. Ah well... anyway. I can tell at least Nilannawen is happy. She is not herself. She is like a love sick fairy. Yet again another short entry...  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 8  
  
I can't believe this! Two of my best friends are completely ignoring me. Legolas and Nilannawen are just keeping to themselves. Sometimes I wish... Gah! I hate them!  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 9  
  
How could they do this to me?! My parents!!! I was walking past the throne room when I overheard them talking. I only heard bits and pieces because I was to deep in thought. The one thing that stuck out was...  
  
"Prince Legolas is here not just for a visit, but for marriage... wouldn't it be dear if he chose Trinity?"  
  
After I had heard that I stomped away in anger. I ran up to the western hilltop and stayed there until sunset. How could they think that. They know very well that I could never see Legolas any other way rather than an older brother. I don't' know what makes me more angry. The fact that Legolas is ignoring me, or what I overheard from my parents...  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 15  
  
I must say. After Legolas has arrived, my life has gone pretty down hill. I was crying in my room for while this morning. I have had no one to talk to but Lily since he has arrived. Lily isn't so much of a listener. It's times like these that I'm glad that she is my sister though. I don't ever want her to change. She is so sweet and innocent. We were sitting upon the western hilltop watching the sunset. I began talking as she was making a crown out of meadow daisies. Afterwards we walked back home. Although, I ended up carrying her half the way home. She fell asleep. Speaking of sleep. I have had to much on my mind from the past to days that I have hardly slept a wink. I suppose I will try to sleep, however, outlooks not to good  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 20  
  
Mother called me into her room today. She was just sitting there on her bed of silver satin sheets. She made a gesture for me to sit down and I did so. She told me she had heard me outside of her door a few nights ago when they were talking about Legolas and I. She explained everything, but that still left me with questions. I just sort of sat there, not saying a word, then from no where she told me to stop slouching. Now what I am about to reveal I hope never gets out... I acted very un-lady-like. I began screaming at her. We had just finished talking about my future and then she tells me to stop slouching. Sometimes I wonder if they have any respect for me!!! I stormed out of her room and her I am...  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 21  
  
I shot some arrows today. At nothing really. Just into the air. Legolas decided to join me. What a surprise. We began to talk. He told me the reason why he had been avoiding me was because he had sensed something negative from me. I told him that was hardly a reason to avoid a good friend you haven't seen for three years. Then I left.  
  
Nilannawen came to visit. She was in her usual mood when Legolas is here... the "I-am-so-absorbed-into-Legolas-that-I-can't-talk-to-you-now." mood... as I call it. I ignored her. She was just talking a bunch of rubbish.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 24  
  
I wish I could just run away! However, I can't. That would show that I am week.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 27  
  
Outlooks look good! Today was actually not have bad! Probably because Nilannawen could actually hold a conversation without mentioning Legolas.  
  
-Trinity-  
  
November 30  
  
The warm sun shining  
  
gently on my fair sweet face  
  
Then all had turned cold  
  
That's pretty much how today was. Nilannawen was in her cheerful mood today and hadn't brought up Legolas until mid-afternoon. I shot something back. Something I shouldn't have said. She sort of gave me a stunned look and ran away...  
  
She had brought up the fact that Legolas was looking to be wed. I was just sick and tired of hearing that I shot back...  
  
"My parents think I would be better for him rather than you..."  
  
After I had said it I knew I would regret it. I now have to write a letter of apology to her or else she will hate me forever. Sometimes I wish you could turn back time and take back things you have said.  
  
-Trinity- 


	3. Many meetings

*A/n*Woah!!! Amazing! I decided to update the story... wow!*  
  
  
  
December 1  
  
What a wonderful day it was. My mother and I went horseback riding. This usually never happens because she is so busy. She told me she pushed aside everything today just to spend time with me! She must have noticed how miserable I have been lately.  
  
It started this morning just a little after sunrise. I was out in the stables brushing Elowen when she came to talk to me. We had talked a little while before we left. She told me she wanted to show me something. She took me to parts of Cathedra I have only hears of, never before seen.  
  
I would have to say that my favorite place we visited today was the waterfall. My mother told me that because it hardly rains in Cathedra, the water from the waterfall is our only source of fresh water. She also said that it was forbidden to all other elves without an explanation why. It was an amazing sight. So tall it was, and the water pounded down on the rocks with such great force that a thick mist filled the trees. Its a wonder I have never noticed it. The waterfall led to a small stream. The water was so crystal clear. So cool and refreshing.  
  
We had stayed there until noon time. We at a small lunch there only consisting of and apple or two. Then we rode off again.  
  
I was surprised that she took me to the forbidden forest. There are many stories about this place. I learned them all when I was younger. They were all about a beast leaving in the woods. That is the so-called reason why the forbidden forest is... well... forbidden.  
  
Actually, it is the exact opposite. It's forbidden so it stays pure. So none of the magical creatures will die. So the ground and water don't spoil. So the air stays fresh.  
  
Today was beautiful. The sun was nearly gone by the time we got home.  
  
It's these kind of days that make me wish I wasn't royalty. I hardly ever get to spend time with my family. I feel as though we hardly know each other. When I think about it, I get a terrible feeling inside. Like a piece of my soul is missing.  
  
However, I suppose I should stop thinking about just myself. I am not the center of the universe.  
  
The sun is completely submerged into the darkness of the night, and I'm afraid that my pitiful excuse of a candle is not emitting enough light for me to continue writing.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 2  
  
Oh! Something dreadful had happened! Nilannaen has left. She left a note on my pillow this morning when I was out riding Elowen. I came back to my room to change into something more presentable. I'm afraid that a green, rather dusty dress just doesn't fit into 'presentable'. I came back to my room to find a note lying neatly on my pillow. It read;  
  
Dear Trinity,  
  
I know how you must feel to have two of your  
  
closest friends ignore you. That is why I have  
  
left for the remaining amount of time of Legolas' visit.  
  
I thought it would be easiest if I left you a note rather  
  
than telling you face to face. I'm sure you will understand.  
  
I, being your friend for a little over a month, don't want  
  
to interfere with your friendship with Legolas who's been  
  
your friend for many years.  
  
I told him he was very lucky to have you as a friend.  
  
If you really must know where I am, just ask your mother.  
  
She gave me permission to leave. Also, there is no need  
  
to worry about me. I am well equipped with my bow and arrows,  
  
and a few jars of healing herbs you prepared last spring.  
  
-Nilannawen  
  
I feel so terrible. Especially since the last thing I told her was cold. After I read the letter I found myself crying on my bedroom floor. I skipped breakfast, and now I am hungry. It looks to be dinner time.  
  
Trinity  
  
December 2  
  
Legolas sneaked some dinner up to my room. It is against rules to eat in here. We had dinner together. It was nothing but silence and silent sobs.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 5  
  
I do not wish to have this life. This life of Royalty. I have to many limits. Limits of who my friends are. Limits to what I wear. I have to keep the fact that I dream a secret. I can't go anywhere without being noticed or treated differently. I want to be treated the same. I want to be like everyone else.  
  
I also want to see the lands outside of Cathedra. Lands I have only heard of in tales of the past. Even the land I have seen in Cathedra is small. Just meadows, and ponds, and streams. I never thought of my life bad, but when I think of all these limits, and things I can't do, I begin to wonder.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 6  
  
I have decided to leave. To leave Cathedra and explore. I know my decision was fast, but... I have not told anyone about my plan. I will leave tomorrow before sunrise. The guards will only think I am going to watch the sunrise. I don't know exactly where I will go. I hear footsteps.  
  
-Trinity.  
  
December 6  
  
It was only Legolas. I have locked myself in my room for the past few days. He came only to check on me. Once I saw him, I burst into tears and kept saying sorry. I told him I was sorry for acting so immature since the day he came to visit.  
  
He also came to tell me he knew where Nilannawen was... to a point. He hadn't caught the name, but knew it was another elvish kingdom not far from here. Only a few days ride.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 7  
  
Well the day has come. I am in my room preparing for my journey.  
  
My bow and arrows are a must. As well as the four jars of healing herbs I have left. As well as a dagger, a map, Elowen, and my diary. I want to record my journey so a tale can be told. I am now leaving... but what will I say about my bow and arrows. Surely they will get suspicious. My excuse... I am going hunting.  
  
-Trinity.  
  
December 7  
  
Very surprised. No guards. Will defiantly have to bring this up with my parents. Oh well. Easy break for me.  
  
I am now sitting on my most favorite place in all of Cathedra. The western Hilltop. O' do I wish to see the hilltop once more. I'm afraid I do not have much time. I left a not on my pillow, It read:  
  
Dear Mother and Father:  
  
I know what I am doing is not fair to you, or  
  
Cathedra, but it's something I have to do.  
  
If I don't, I don't see the purpose of living. I  
  
have left this morning, before sunrise.  
  
I hope you will understand. I'm not sure when  
  
I will be back either. Give my regards to Legolas  
  
Love Trinity.  
  
Well, I see the warm glow of the sun rising over the lands. I am tempted to stay, but I know I mustn't.  
  
-Trinity.  
  
December 8  
  
It's a complete Adrenaline rush! It was yesterday evening that I reached the outer limits of Cathedra. I am not sure exactly where I am. It seems to be an unmarked territory on my map. It is rather dark. I wish I would have brought a candle with me. I have no common sense sometimes.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 11  
  
I encountered a band of wondering humans. They were all very nice and inviting. I think we scared each other. I heard them while I was sleeping, crept down the tree I was in and had my bow ready. As soon as they rounded the corner, I sent a bow flying into a tree beside them. I was careful so I didn't hurt/hit them. One of the men had a bow and the arrow nearly hit me. However I quickly moved out of the why. I didn't move fast enough though. The arrow clipped my arm. They fixed up a remedy from so of the healing herbs I brought. Now I have a rather dirty sleeve, and a dirty and blood soaked sleeve. Something tells me that this adventure of mine isn't going to get any easier.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 15  
  
Nothing new. I've been traveling with the humans. They are simply wonderful. They have been treating me with high respect. I helped with the hunting today. Found I couldn't kill anything so cute. I did have rabbit today. It was delicious. Actually, come to think of it, it was better than any of the food back home.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 17  
  
I wonder what possessed me to go on my adventure in the middle of winter. Its cold.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 18  
  
I lost my map.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 20  
  
There is this girl, 17 years of age I think she said she was. I've been following her most of the time. She is most interesting to talk with. She asks me all about the life of royalty. I told her it isn't anything to look forward to half the time. I ask her all about her life. Her reply, "It isn't anything to look forward to half the time."  
  
Her name is Catherine, and a girl I shall never forget.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 23  
  
Well, here is the day where we part. We haven't really progressed very far because of the cold winter weather, but I suppose little land is better than none. I haven't a clue to where exactly I am to be going, but Catherine has told me a trail to take. 35 paces east and there should be an open meadow. I then walk north 10 paces and there should be a river. I follow that until I see signs of a town, or a place for me to stay. I think I will start tomorrow because it is late.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 24  
  
Well, I am at the open meadow, so far to good. Thank goodness it hasn't been cold enough to snow. I picked some wild flowers. Stuffed them in one of my jars that once held healing herbs. It's now empty. If I would have known it would take so much to heal so little, I would have made more. I suppose I should start again.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 24  
  
Well, I can hear voices, so I am sure that I am not far from some sort of town. I think I took too long in the meadow. It's beginning to get dark.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 25  
  
I haven't met anyone who knows the land better than Catherine. She was right. Exactly. It was exactly 35 east and 10 north. Amazing. I am staying in a small town, in a small little Inn.  
  
I didn't get much sleep last night. The bed was uncomfortable. I found myself sleeping on the floor. It had more cushion. The people across the way were nice enough to let me keep Elowen in their stables. I must find a way to repay them. Actually, I told them that, and perhaps a little to soon. I have to clean their stables for a week. Ah well, at least I am now living the life I always wanted.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 27  
  
It seems as though these people never clean the stable stalls. It smelt horrible when I first started. Now it smells like...clean horses.  
  
I heard Nilannawen's flute music in my mind the whole day yesterday. I miss her dearly.  
  
-Trinity  
  
December 30  
  
I met another elf today. Her name is Ivy. Blonde hair, and a dark green. Reminds me of the trees in Cathedra. Woah. Just had a chill while thinking of home. I wonder how my parents are. I wonder what they are doing...  
  
Back to Ivy. She approached me on the streets, grabbed my arm and rushed me behind the stables. She told me "they" they were looking for me. They as in my parents. She shoved a paper with information and a painted picture of me on it. I wonder how long it took for them to make these. I've only been gone for less than a month. I sort of hope she stays with me. She seems interesting. And she probably knows these lands better than I do. But then again, I don't want someone there protecting my every move. But it would also be nice to have someone there to talk to time to time...  
  
-Trinity 


End file.
